Talk:Yasmine Zaman
Untitled The Spartan article says shes a Spartan-III but this article says shes a Spartan-II.--JohnSpartan117 18:51, 5 November 2006 (UTC) it has to be spartan-iii, spartan-iis were already fighting and dying in 2537.CaptJim 17:57, 27 May 2007 (UTC) : Do the years match up exactly with those given for the S-III augmentations in Ghosts of Onyx, though? Also, I'm pretty sure that there's a part in Ghosts of Onyx (at least the 1st edition) that says there were no augmentation casualties among the Spartan IIIs; but that passage can probably be considered non-canon without impacting the rest of the novel. --Andrew Nagy 04:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::She's a SPARTAN-II. -- The SargeMy Comm Line 23:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) It's quite an issue. There was no SPARTAN-II Class II. Almost immediately after the SPARTAN-IIs graduated, Ackerson had all of Halsey's funds pulled and began work on the SPARTAN-III group. And the dates from ilovebees for Yasmine do match up with the SPARTAN-IIIs. If I recall correctly, she matches perfectly with the Beta Company of the SPARTAN-IIIs. Now, we know that there were no augmentation deaths in Alpha Company, but we know very little about Beta Company. Perhaps there was one death in Beta company? The point stands, Yasmine can't be a SPARTAN-II. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 01:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I will agree that it's not quite canon, but it is the official info. Yasmine was a SPARTAN-II, just not in the official storyline. This is the ilovebees/Dead or Alive storyline, which has been integrated somewhat into the official storyline in that the assassination of ILB character Herzog was mentioned in the Halo Graphic Novel as a canon incident. It's a weird incongruity that needs description within the articles, and shouldn't be glazed over with fanfiction descriptions of second classes nor should the article subjects be eliminated entirely from Halopedia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:18, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, Yasmine was a Spartan-II as far as ILB is concerned. However, this is only because ILB was released before Ghosts Of Onyx and the writers had no knowledge of the Spartan-III program. Otherwise, she would have been a Spartan-III since, as Master Gunns mentioned, there officially was no second class of Spartan-II's. --Mayhemm 02:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::I believe the novels are more dominant than ILB if you're referring to the canon issue. This is also due tot he fact that the novels provide more in-depth description and information for users/readers to analyse rather than the ILB itself (In which became a dead end website).RC 21:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Besides, typos have been known to appear. No author is perfect, and ilovebees is certainly not exempt from this. For all we know, it was originally intended to be read as SPARTAN-III in the script, but one of those pesky I's was left off and the voice actor assumed there was no typo, since it made some sense in context. However, no matter how you spin it, there was no SPARTAN-II Class 2. Simply didn't exist. Also, as far as I'm concerned, Nicole-458 is not canon. She's just an excuse for another game to cash in on Halo, much like how the newer Soul Caliber features characters from Star Wars. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Nicole is not canon and neither is Yasmine quite. However, it is official ILB info. ILB is not quite canon all in all, but it is notable enough for it and its characters to be given Halopedia articles. This does not mean, however, that we should apply fanfiction to try to make it canon like taking scissors to a jigsaw piece from another puzzle. As far as ILB canon (independent from overall Halo canon) is concerned, she is a Spartan-II. Don't just say "well, they could have meant to write Spartan-III". For all means, edit it to make it clear that it isn't canon - I've made a template just for that (Template:Notcanon) - and make sure the "class" stuff isn't in the other articles, but the second class of Spartan-IIs does exist within the ILB storyline. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Canon If Yasmine has been adopted as canon by Bungie, the article should most prominently display her retconned characteristics. It should also, however, accurately describe the character as depicted in ilovebees. I don't have the Halo Encyclopedia, or I'd attempt changes myself. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Changes have been attempted by myself, but one user, who I will let you discover from the article history, sees the Encyclopedia as non canon. We came to a middle ground, but she does need revision wiht the info in the Encyclopedia. ::I think part of the problem is misunderstanding of the term "washing out". In usual uses it just means dropped out, but in the Spartan program they used it as a euphemism for the augmentations going horribly wrong. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I would assume it's because of the Catalytic thyroid implant where if failed, the growth of skeletal and muscle tissues would be uncontrollable, thus causing the skin to tear apart.--Lol@Phailure 18:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yasmine was abducted in 2537, the same year as the Beta Company inauguration and she died in 2545 during Augmentation, which was 'immediately after training' according to the letter between LTCDR. Kurt Ambrose and SCPO. Franklin Mendez found here: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=24530 Additionally, the date of the letter is 2545. The Augmentation could have occurred during the same year. 2537-2545 is 6 years, the exact same amount of time it took to train Alpha Company. Someone should ask a bungie-person if she is canonically an SIII washout, because all the facts point to that. Rimnek 015 07:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: More than likely, there was a second class of Spartan-IIs in training. However, it is very likely that they were unable to finish enough of them to be ready for combat. Spartan-IIs were expensive, so they likely had few candidates to begin with. It's very possible that none of the second class made it through augmentation.--WhellerNG 16:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, the S-II training costed about the same as the S-III training. The drugs were highly experimental and thus thus expensive, while the development of MJOLNIR mark IV took up most of the budget.-- Forerun '' 16:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i beleive yazmine is canon because she would have been born 20 years after the original first class and been trained 20 years after the first class so its possible that she is cannon and frank o conner has stated that i love bee's is cannon so as for the canninosity of ILB it is cannon and its likley that there were more spartan II second class other than just Nicole and Yasmine and most likley were less than than the original first class but still enough to have an effective fighting force and probably died on reach also might have made up the inconsistancys of the spartan first class of 33 spartans ariving on reach save for grey team futhermore the second class is cannon- fabianguzman16